


“ a silly little cold .. or whatever “

by vanity_dee



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Sickfic, besties being besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:13:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanity_dee/pseuds/vanity_dee
Summary: where reggie’s sick so alex & luke take care of him.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 164





	“ a silly little cold .. or whatever “

Alex had the reputation of being Sunset Curve's resident worrywart but it would amaze people just how fast Luke could take up that role.

On Reggie's street, there were always people out and about in their front yards, some skating or jogging down sidewalks, and kids fleeing to the nearby park the boys used to play at when they too were kids.

Reggie's neighbor, Rick as he preferred to be called, was fetching his mail when Luke arrived outside Reggie's place.

"Luke! Good to see you bud!" The older man clapped a hand on Luke's shoulder in greeting, the boy put on a tight smile. "Hey man."

"Going to see your boy?" Luke nodded and Rick smiled at him, "well I won't hold you back, have a nice weekend, spend some time with your family!"

Funny enough Luke's whole family was at his house at the moment. The annual Patterson cookout was this weekend which meant aunts, uncles, cousins, and grandparents were in town. Luke only managed to get out of the house because his mother needed butter so she threw him the car keys and instructed him to make it quick.

He had other plans aside from the butter which was sitting and probably melting in the car.

It had been about twenty hours, no he _totally_ wasn't counting, since Luke or Alex last heard from or seen Reggie. He was supposed to hang out with Alex earlier but completely bailed and didn't even bother to call and explain why he hadn't shown up.

That made both Alex and Luke concerned.

Reggie never bailed and he always called. It was sort of their thing, knowing each other like they knew the back of their hands, after years of friendship and the dating they were now doing.

Alex couldn't get out of his house until a little bit later to come by to Luke's for a " _band night._ " That's what he explained to his parents who had no clue that Bobby wouldn't be there or of the endless making out that would be happening.

It was safer that they were kept in the dark.

It was up to Luke to make sure Reggie was alright. Despite his mother's consistent reminders of his lack of accountability, he would take _this_ responsibility seriously. Now and for the rest of his life, really.

Reggie's dad's truck was gone from the driveway and Luke recalled that he was out of town this weekend for work. He wouldn't have to sneak in through the window to deflect the fighting, he could simply knock on the front door which is exactly what he did.

Mrs. Peters unlocked the door, a blush on her fair cheeks which reminded Luke of Reggie, and a towel on her shoulder. She smelt of flour and Luke took a guess that she was cooking or even baking.

" _Luke_?" She stared at him for a moment. The alarm on her face was likely because she hadn't seen Luke in years, even despite how present he was in Reggie's life, she looked dumbfounded to see how much he'd matured. From little arms, short hair, and that missing bottom tooth he had, Luke had grown.

Time caught up on her and she was reminded about just how checked out of her son's life she was. Luke caught the quick tang of sadness that splashed her features before she wiped it clean with a generous smile.

"Er, good afternoon Mrs. Peters, sorry to stop by like this I was just wondering if I could see Reggie?"

"He's been in his room all day but I'm sure he's awake, you're free to come in and see him anytime Luke." Mrs. Peters had always been a warm and kindhearted lady but years of spousal issues altered her.

It made Luke sorry and he didn't want to think about how much tougher it was for Reggie. His boy didn't deserve any of the terrible things he received and yet he accepted them and his heart remained pure. He was a star, really.

Luke smiled before sliding past her and towards Reggie's room which was just past the kitchen. He gently knocked on the dark wood door before entering slowly.

He was greeted with total silence and shut curtains which made the room dark and hidden from the sunshine outside. Luke made out Reggie's figure in the dark, lying under a mound of blankets, very still.

Luke walked closer to the bed and rested a hand on Reggie's cheek. He was warm and that instantly grabbed Luke's attention, Reggie was always cold, it was sort of his thing.

"Reg," he murmured. Reggie stirred before his blue eyes blinked open, ".. Luke?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm right here." "What are you doing here?" Reggie wiggled to face the clock on his night table but cringed, Luke frowned, "I was worried about you. Are you okay?"

"Remember how Bobby got sick last week from something his girlfriend gave him?" _Ex-girlfriend_ now. Bobby dumped Taylor just this morning, he was already set on asking out Ana from Physics.

"I remember." "I think he gave it to me. Woke up feeling like shit but I couldn't tell my mom cause this is her time away from dad and I just .. didn't wanna ruin it."

Luke's heart crumbled. His Reggie, so selfless, only his Reggie would relieve his mother from her parental duties. Luke caressed the boy's cheek, "c'mon you're coming back to my place. Alex and I will take care of you."

"What? Luke _no_ , your family is in town and this is the only time you get to see them all-"

"I don't care. I'll spend time with them next year, you're sick and that's all that matters right now."

Reggie made a cranky face which made Luke raise his eyebrows, "either you come with me or I stay here." Screw the butter, wasn't like his mom reckoned he could be responsible anyway.

And Reggie knew better than to try Luke after he'd made a decision. The boy was more than stubborn.

Alex liked to joke stubborn was Luke's middle name.

"Alex knows I'm sick?" "No, but he knows something is up, you guys were supposed to hang this morning remember?" Reggie's eyes went wide, "I completely forgot! He's not upset or-"

Luke clutched Reggie's shoulders to stop his frantic movement. "No of course not Reg. C'mon, you know he's not like that, he's just worried is all." Reggie settled and nodded, "okay."

Luke helped Reggie out of bed before getting the boy a jacket and his shoes. He was still dressed in his clothes that he was wearing at band practice the other night. Luke figured he could lend him some clothes when they got to his place.

When they reached the kitchen, Reggie's mom was humming to herself as she sipped on a glass of wine and read a magazine.

Reggie cleared his throat with a wince, "I'm heading out mom, I'll be back tomorrow." Luke couldn't miss the way congestion changed his voice so it flabbergasted him how Mrs. Peters did.

Or maybe she chose to ignore it.

She glanced at Reggie before nodding, "your father will be home late tomorrow, maybe we can see a movie before he gets back?" Reggie looked terrible so judging by that, he wouldn't be feeling up to sitting in a stuffy theatre by tomorrow.

But he would endure for a few hours just to get the time that he craved with his mother. Reggie tensed and it was because he appreciated the offer but he didn't know how to be around his mom. Didn't know what to say or how to act, too nervous he'd upset her.

Before he could answer, she noticed his uncertainty and added, "and you could bring Luke and .." She struggled a bit before grinning, "Alex. You could bring Luke _and_ Alex."

Reggie nodded now, "of course! I mean, if they want to come, uh Luke?" "I'm down and I'm sure Alex is game also, thanks for the invite Mrs. Peters." This obviously signified a lot to Reggie so if he wanted Luke and Alex with him for support, of course they'd go.

"Wonderful. I'll see you boys tomorrow."   
  
  


Luke and Reggie said another goodbye and headed out. Luke didn't let out anything else about it as Reggie buckled up beside him in the passenger's seat. He did keep his driving as peaceful as possible for him, Luke usually tended to swerve and speed like there was no tomorrow.

Alex hated the way he drove. Luke was working on it for his boyfriend. Reggie never seemed to care.  
  


"So how are you gonna sneak me in?" For a second Luke peered at Reggie who had a lazy smile on his chapped lips. There would be no need to sneak him in because Luke's mother would get one look at him and her maternal instincts would kick in.

He didn't say that out loud though out of fear that it might depress Reggie. So instead he shrugged and put on a smirk, "I'll leave it to my quick wit and intuition to figure out something." Reggie snickered, "Alex is our brain cell, not you." 

Luke scoffed, he took off a hand from the steering wheel and brought it to his chest, "that hurts babe."

Reggie laughed again but this time it was followed by a cough that made Luke wince. He would have to ask Alex to bring some cough medicine, he had the grape flavored one at his house but Reggie preferred cherry.

Luke let his hand wander from his chest and towards Reggie, jiggling his fingers until he felt Reggie's uncharacteristically warm hand in his. He didn't mind the slight sweat he earned as he continued driving.

Passing into his house through the back door would make Luke have to go through the family room, where everyone was at, in order to get upstairs.

The front door was his best bet. With Reggie's hand in his and the plastic bag that contained the tub of butter in his other hand, Luke led the way inside. 

"Mom! I'm back!" Better to announce his presence.

The kitchen was where his mother was with his aunts, they were cooking and gossiping about family drama. Luke trailed into the space and set the butter on the counter along with the car keys. 

"Oh you're back just in time! I was about to start the - Reggie? What's wrong honey? You look miserable." Immediately Emily came up to the boy and held a hand to his forehead, he shivered at the contact and pressed closer against Luke. 

Luke knew Reggie was running a fever the second he saw him in his bed earlier. Emily recognized it by the way he shivered, a scowl on her face. 

  
Luke's aunts were gaping at them or better, gawking at their hands. They commenced to murmur to each other while making faces and Luke rolled his eyes. 

Had they never seen people holding hands? As if they didn't do it with their husbands.

Luke's mother hadn't even asked how the hell Reggie ended up here yet due to how preoccupied she was with Reggie's current state. Luke internally patted himself on the back.

"He's sick and his folks aren't home to take care of him." Reggie wasn't good at lying on the spot so Luke made sure to handle it for him. He also didn't want to air Reggie's dirty laundry to his mom _or_ his noisy aunts.

"Oh dear, take him upstairs to your room, I'll be right up with extra blankets." Emily was a firm believer in sweating fevers out. "Thanks mom."

Reggie did look beyond terrible, especially in the bright kitchen lighting he was under. He was in and out of consciousness, weak and unstable, and just overall absolutely sick. Reggie was one of those people who when they got sick, their whole body tended to just shut down.

Luke thanked his lucky stars that his mom wasn't upset with him for bringing Reggie over during a family gathering. It was nice when his mother was on board and not hassling him.

When they got into Luke's room, away from all the noise, Luke settled Reggie down in his bed. He whined at the loss of contact from Luke, "gimme a sec Reg, I'll be right there okay? Just need to get you into something more comfortable and to shut the curtains."

Reggie wasn't a fan of light or noise right now, Luke guessed he had a headache. He rummaged around in his closet for some sweats and even got lucky with a thin long sleeve. That one had been a gift from his nana and it was why it still had sleeves.

He had to call Alex so while Reggie changed Luke went back downstairs to use the house phone. He passed his uncles who signaled for him to come over and but he gave a polite smile before shaking his head. No time to waste.

Nobody was in the entryway where the house phone was located which made Luke sigh in relief. Much better to be able to speak with _his_ boyfriend about _their_ boyfriend without having his prying relatives in his business.

The phone only rang for about ten seconds before it was picked up, Luke could damm near feel Alex's anxiety through the line when his voice rang through.

" _It's been like an hour Luke!_ "

"I'm sorry! I had to bring Reggie back to mine." 

" _What's wrong? Is he okay?_ "

"Sick with something Bobby gave him."

Alex let out a groan, " _great .. you know I warned Bobby not to show up to band practice! How does he look?_ "

"Deathly."

If Alex were with Luke right now, he'd slap him upside the head so hard. The long breath he took before speaking just verified Luke's impression.

" _Why did you have to use that word? Do you know what that does to my anxiety? You know how fast something can turn into something else and-_ "

Luke frowned, he didn't mean to scare the boy, "Alex, _baby_ , he's okay. I was just being dramatic. He doesn't look too hot right now and he definitely doesn't feel terrific but he'll be okay. He's cracked a joke or two so that's good."

Another sigh but this one wasn't filled with annoyance. " _That is good .. his symptoms?_ "

"Headache for sure, his throat hurts and he's got a terrible cough. I don't know how long he's had a fever for but he's certainly got one."

" _Has he ate today?_ "

"I doubt it .. when I got to his place his mom told me he'd been in his room all day."

Alex got defensive, " _and she didn't think maybe something was up with her kid? Her only kid at that! The obliviousness there - yeah no, okay. I already had lunch with my parents so I'll be over in half an hour .. will I need to pick up some cherry cough medicine?_ "

Luke smiled even though Alex couldn't see it, "yeah that'd be great."

" _Okay and don't let Reggie lay down! Get him some pillows and sit him upright, it'll make breathing through the congestion easier._ "

"Don't worry I'll smother him as best as I can until you get here." Alex was the _mother hen_ of their trio for a reason, nobody did smothering like he did.

" _I'll be quick, see you in a few_." And then the line was dead. 

Luke's bedroom door was open when he got back upstairs which presumably meant his mother already dropped off the blankets she'd promised.  
  


"This one has sleeves?" Luke shut the door and turned with a wide smile on his face, he got ready to make a smart remark but his voice died down in his throat.

Reggie was sitting on Luke's comforter, his glossy blue eyes bright against his flushed cheeks. He had a runny nose that Luke wouldn't have found attractive on anyone else. Even despite how bad he must have felt there was a cute smile on his face. Reggie was fiddling with the sleeves of Luke's shirt, his small fingers messing with the soft fabric of it. He looked tiny in Luke's clothes, _adorable_.

He was precious and the irresistible urge to squeeze kisses all over his face overcame Luke.

Reggie's face softened, "what?"

Now Luke wasn't one to ignore urges. A sneaky smirk came to his face before he flung himself at Reggie earning a surprised squeak from the boy.

Luke's lips began moving all over Reggie's face, shoving quick but gentle kisses, and Reggie was giggling like a madman.

"Luke .. Luke stop! Your mom is going to hear us and think I'm faking being sick so I could crash your family day."

Luke halted and hovered his face over Reggie's. "Please you look like the textbook picture of sick right now." Reggie glared, "aw thanks."

"You're still pretty Reg, don't worry."

More color to Reggie's already blushed cheeks and Luke's smile expanded. He moved to kiss him but Reggie immediately placed his fingers to Luke's lips which made the guitarist pout.

"What? You don't want me to kiss you?"

Reggie rolled his eyes, Luke's childlike nature would never go away but it was something that made him lovable even though it also made him a bit oblivious, "I don't want you to get sick."

"It'll be worth it. If you think about it, even if you weren't sick, we are already passing germs."

"Ew Luke way to go on making kissing feel gross-"

"Mhm, totally, _so gross_." And then Luke was smooching Reggie without another moment to waste. He tasted faintly like spearmint toothpaste, of course he bothered to brush his teeth but not eat or anything.

Reggie melted under Luke, his hands were on Luke's cheeks, but the rest of his body was completely compliant. Not like he was gonna deny Luke from what he wanted anyway.

Luke's ears picked up on the creaky steps of his staircase which meant someone was coming up. He groaned, pecked Reggie's lips once more, before rolling off the boy who was lost as to why Luke had stopped kissing him.

A knock came at his door seconds later.

"Come in."

It was his dad. "Your mother sent me to bring these to you," he explained. He placed them down on the edge of the bed before he gave Reggie a little grin, "hope ya feel better kid, if you need anything let us know .. but I'm sure Luke will take care of you."

"Thanks Mr. Patterson."

"Reggie, it's Mitch, you know that." Luke's dad was an incredibly perceptive man so Luke wondered if he picked up on the way Reggie ate up the parental love he was receiving. Without another word he left and Luke began to assemble Reggie's pillow palace.

He fluffed up each pillow to perfection and made sure Reggie was in the most comfortable position before the doorbell was ringing.

"That's Alex." "Wait when did you call him?"

"After we got here. Did you really think I wasn't going to tell him you were sick?" Reggie grumbled, "you two are so dramatic, it's a silly little cold or whatever."

"Yeah yeah, you love it. Stay put."

Luke's aunt Charlotte was already getting the door by the time he made it downstairs. She was the nosiest of his aunts and Luke rolled his eyes because he knew what was coming next.

"Well aren't you pretty?" He facepalmed as she looked at Alex up and down.

"I'm uh .. I'm a friend of Luke's."   
  


"And would you happen to have a name?"

"Alex."

Luke came up behind his aunt, "I know he's a stunner but I didn't invite him over so he could stand outside." Aunt Charlotte startled, "Luke! I didn't hear you come down!"

His let out an awkward laugh before he pushed past his aunt to grab Alex's hand. "Hey," he muttered towards the blond who gave him a look back. He was clothed in sweats and a t-shirt, his hair was in his eyes hinting he'd be getting a haircut soon since Alex's mom didn't like her son's hair long.

Luke preferred when Alex grew his hair out. He loved tugging his fingers on the blond locks when they were making out. 

Alex wouldn't be happy if Luke kissed him right here so he held himself back as he yanked him inside.

"Should I tell your mother another guest of yours has arrived? She'll want to know if she would have to fix him a plate." Luke shrugged her off as they made their way upstairs, "he already ate." When they were up the steps Aunt Charlotte was out of earshot.

"She seems like a _fantastic_ lady," Alex noted, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Mhmm .. what's in the bag?" Alex had a backpack on which drew Luke's attention since he was used to seeing him with his usual Fanny pack.   
  


"Couldn't fit everything in my pack."

"Well what did you bring? A mini hospital?"

"Haha, very funny, what a joy it is that one of my boyfriends can not only play the guitar and sing but is also a killer comedian."

Luke allowed himself to snicker even though he was Alex's sarcasm's victim. He was used to it anyway.

He reversed the subject, "I didn't get my hello kiss."

"Well your aunt was staring me down like I was here to rob the house or something. When did I earn this reputation? I'm supposed to be the one you bring home to your family, I've got all the manners."

"Maybe it was the big ass backpack you're carrying around, honestly babe I've seen smaller first aid kits." "Keep insulting the bag and I won't share what's inside of it." Luke shut up.

Reggie was lounging in his thrown of pillows when they entered the room, he was also reading a random comic book that was on Luke's night table.

"Hey Reg," Alex greeted before settling by Reggie and kissing his cheek. "How you feeling?" "Great," Reggie replied cheerfully. The congested sound of his voice didn't miss Alex.

Then he went into an ill-timed coughing fit.

Alex set his backpack down and opened it up. "You feel pretty warm so first, thermometer."

As Alex hassled Reggie to get the damm thermometer in his mouth, Luke got in a pair of sweats. If he was going to lay in bed under a bunch of blankets he couldn't have a shirt on, Luke wouldn't last with the heat from the blankets or from the heat coming off his boys.

When he was comfortable he went to lay on Reggie's side and watched as Alex studied the thermometer.

"100.5°F."

"Fever?"

"Fever."

Reggie whined, "medicine?" "Yep." Alex went back to digging in his bag and a smile came to his face. "You may not like having to take medicine but I did bring something that might cheer you up."

His hands took out an article of pink clothing and within seconds Luke knew what it was. Alex's favorite pink hoodie. Reggie's face lit up. 

"Really?" "Put in on dork," Alex chuckled as he passed it over. Reggie didn't waste no time and Luke could smell the way the hoodie reeked of Alex.

His vanilla scented cologne, a faint touch of laundry detergent, and his natural musk. Luke caught sight of a small baggy full of the frosted animal cookies he loved, that's what Alex had brought him. He hummed to himself with a small grin on his lips.

Once Reggie was drowning in the hoodie, looking like the definition of sweet, Alex brought out the medicine. "My mom made soup so as soon as you take this medicine you can either have some or we can take a nap."

"A nap sounds amazing," Luke said with a yawn. Alex shot him a look, "what? I woke up early!"

Another scowl.

"Whatever you want though Reg."

Alex looked pleased.

"I'm not hungry but I'll eat later, I promise," Reggie decided. The process of getting Reggie to gulp down the medicine took Alex all but five minutes and Luke held Reggie's hand as the liquid ran down his throat.

Once that was settled Alex toed off his shoes, turned off Luke's bedroom light, and got into bed on Reggie's other side. Luke frowned, Reggie who was right next to him was too far in his opinion.

"C'mere," he uttered before dragging him in so his back was up against Luke's chest. Reggie twisted into a little ball and the position was one he typically made when he had a stomachache. Luke's hand laid on Reggie's smooth skin so he could gently massage his tummy, Alex scooted in closer so Reggie could lay his head on his chest.

"God Reg, you're shaking," he grimaced. Luke tangled their legs together without hesitation, he was a cuddler really. Alex swaddled another blanket around the three of them, "are you warm enough?"

Reggie sighed under all the contact, "mhm, feels good." Luke's other arm was spread out under Reggie's head, fingers on Alex's neck, and it would likely fall asleep soon. He didn't even care about it if Reggie was happy.

"I'm sorry for ruining your party Luke and for making you come all the way over here Alex."

Luke scowled before he squeezed Reggie gently.

"I was coming over here tonight anyway Reg, and it doesn't matter either way. You're not a burden at all."

  
"Yeah you have nothing to be sorry for. Uncle Larry was trying to talk me into working for him in the summer and my Aunt Edna was on my ass about school. Even if the party wasn't lame, I'd chose to be with you two knuckle heads always."

"Even when I'm sick and all?"

Alex nodded. "Definitely, now go to sleep, we'll be right here when you wake up."

Luke placed a kiss on Reggie's cheek before nudging his face back onto the pillow, "sleep Reginald."

But then Reggie's stomach grumbled and Luke felt the movement underneath his palm.

"Someone's hungry," he joked.

"No not hungry .. think my stomach is getting rid of the dairy I had yesterday." At this, Alex perked up.

"Reggie what did I tell you about eating dairy? You're lactose intolerant for a reason. I don't know why you make yourself suffer, what did you have?"

"An ice cream sundae."

Luke grumbled, "was it worth it?"

"No it wasn't. But to be fair I only asked for one scoop! Bobby said it was his treat though and I didn't want him to feel bad so I got two."

Luke laughed against Reggie's shoulder, leave it to Reggie to rather eat a bunch of dairy and get sick than hurt someone's feelings.

"You're a sweetheart." Alex couldn't argue against that. His long fingers went to Reggie's hair, "but no more dairy Reginald."

"Not even on my birthday?"

The drummer's green eyes narrowed as he thought, "half a scoop."

Reggie sighed but nodded, "deal."

Then they all fell silent. Something about being wrapped in both his boys made Luke feel so safe, he was ready to take a nap himself.

"Guys?"

Alex and Luke hummed, "yes?"

"I um .. I'd choose you over ice cream."

A wide grin came to Luke's face, the sleepiness fading from his mind. He grabbed Reggie's chin so he could turn the boy's face towards him, his blush was perfectly visible even in the dark.

Kissing Reggie wasn't something Luke was ever going to get used to. The way Reggie would grab at the back of Luke's neck to bring them closer than close. It was probably Luke's favorite feeling.

Well kissing Alex also shared the number one spot.

After a few minutes, he pulled away and gave him a cheeky smile with a sweet kiss on the cheek. "You need to learn how to share Luke," Alex teased before he kissed Reggie as well.

Luke pouted, "hey! I still haven't got my hello kiss!"

Reggie cackled against Alex's lips making the blond pull away, he eyed Luke with one raised eyebrow.

"You're an attention whore Luke Patterson."

Luke didn't feel not an ounce of hurt from that statement because Alex's voice had said the words in the most fondest way possible.

" _Our_ attention whore," Reggie let out as he went on laughing. Alex glanced at Reggie and chuckled as well before he reached over to kiss Luke.

Kissing Alex was the opposite of kissing Reggie. Alex was the dominant type, despite his nervous and reserved demeanor, and didn't let Luke lead the kiss. He wrapped his slender fingers around the side of Luke's throat, pressing down with the perfect amount of pressure, and let his lips essentially serenade Luke's.

Luke didn't mind being submissive to Alex a single bit and Alex knew it. 

He pulled back, "are you satisfied now?" Luke barely nodded, head full of the rush he'd gotten from the boys in his bed. Reggie smiled his little smile, "sleep now?" Luke laughed, "uh huh." 

Like if he'd be able to fall asleep after that.

Moments later Reggie was snoring softly and Luke sighed. He was glad that they were the ones taking care of Reggie, he didn't like for him to suffer alone like he was when he was at his own home.

Alex and Like murmured quietly to each other as Reggie slept peacefully. Half an hour later and they were all asleep, curled into one another like puzzle pieces fitting together. And when they had each other, being sick wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> like everything else I write , one idea turns into another and we end up here 😭. hope you guys enjoyed , toodaloo 🥰.


End file.
